End users of hardware systems often maintain service contracts with hardware maintenance service providers to perform repairs and maintenance on the hardware systems. When an end user logs a service call for a particular piece of hardware, a service engineer is often sent to the site of the end user to perform repair or maintenance work on the hardware. The service engineer is typically sent with a number of replacement parts for the particular piece of hardware in question based on a remote service agent's experience and the symptoms reported by the end user.